Forbidden Love
by Haunted Quill
Summary: A challenge fic. Draco and Harry, one of the shadow one of the light. A Love that is forbidden in a war between the two. how it began and how it will end.
1. here and now

AChallenge Fic set to me by Cally (you Bi-hatch!) Draco, Harry, love, hate, shaow and light. it's all a play of fate. The peices are set, its down to me to move them. I need at least Ten good reviews to win the challenge people. please review! or I shall not continue.

Disclaimer: as much as I may, drool, beg, scream and kick, I do not own Harry potter or Draco. I do how ever own a sword, a class of Pepsi and pocket lint.

* * *

**Forbidden Love. **

_**Forbidden love. **_

_A love that can never be_

_A love that is condemned_

_Where two people fight opposite sides_

_Until the bitter end_

_A love that can never be_

_A love that is condemned_

_Always together never touching_

_I love you can never be said. _

_A love that can never be_

_A love that is condemned_

_Even if the other wins_

_They are still damned. _

_© to Carol-Ann Winterbourne. _

Two shadows moved in the candle light. In a house just outside of Wales. Knowing this was forbidden made this twice as hard, they observed each other from opposite side of the room. Green eyes meeting cold grey. No words are spoken. They both know this must stop but both keep returning to each other. The blond picked up the candle and blew it out slowly, the emerald eye man watched. In the darkness two shadows move, coming together to become one. No words past their lips, no words are needed. Their eyes meet and so do their lips, in a searing passion filled kiss.

"Draco…." the Black haired green eyed man whispered.

"shhh.. Harry…" Draco murmured running his hand through Harry's messy black hair and capturing Harry's lips once more. Harry tears away in attempt to speak.

"I l…" the words tie on his lip as Draco pushes him gently towards the bed, knowing their time together was limited and whishing to waste none of it on things they already knew. Harry felt the bed hit the back of his legs, his breath hitched in anticipation of what was to come. Draco's lips resumed their passionate attack and Harry's hands came up to pull off Draco's robes, in a swirl of black material they were off. Harry's shirt following soon after. Lips locked together and tongues battling they divest themselves of their clothing. They fall onto the bed Draco nibbling Harry's neck. The clouds shifted letting light spill into the shadow filled room, illuminating the two sweat slicked entwined bodies moving as one. The room silent apart from broken moans. Their hands never ceasing to lovingly caress and explore the others body. Harry's Nails dragged over Draco's back his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Harry Never gets to say 'I love you' because in the light of day, in the shadow of war, love gets shunned aside, especially if your on opposite side of a war. Draco felt Harry tip over the edge of pleasure and hit orgasm and stifled Harry's cry with a passionate kiss. Draco knows he, himself is close and bites down on Harry's shoulder as he climax's inside Harry.

They lay there kissing a while longer and Draco stands up stretching impressively. Draco knows he must get cleaned up just in case the dark lord calls him. He turns to Harry and smiles at him, a smile that makes Harry's heart leap for joy and die all at the same time. Draco heads for the bathroom and Harry trailed after him. They got into the shower lips caressing each other as their hands washed each other. Each knew what the other was thinking. ' I wish this could last…. How long till it ends?'. They step out of the shower. Harry dries Draco of and then himself as Draco puts his robes back on. Draco pulls a now dressed Harry in for a final kiss. Their two bodies hidden in the shadows. Slowly they pull away, Draco's shrouded in shadow and Harry bathed in the light of the moon. _'Ironic' _Harry thought as lay on the bed _'that my heart shall always belong to the dark side'_. He wants so desperately to ask Draco to stay a little longer. Draco turned to the man on the bed and if reading the plea in the mans eyes climbs into the bed, The curl up together deluding themselves they are just a normal couple spending the night in their lovers arms. Draco's the first to fall asleep leaving Harry to reminisce about how this all began.

* * *

Ok, this is the part where you review, if you do not, my carrot army will come after you.


	2. lifes little mysteries

hey heres the second chapter. as promised

I do not own Draco or Harry. I do own a hair sprey flame thower how ever.

as always please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life's little mysteries. **

Age 17.

_Midnight two shadows walk through the forest both consumed in pain, one physical the other emotional, sworn enemies but each others cure, even if it was only one night. _

Draco stepped to the left to go around Harry as Harry stepped to the right to go around Draco the two met face to face. ' Ironic' Draco thought ' that we should choose opposite paths and end up together.'

"Move Potter" Draco spat his face millimetres away from Harry's face.

He thought about shoving Harry out of the way, but his body was still consumed in pain, tonight he had gotten his dark mark. Harry's eye's met Draco's for the first time. Tonight Harry had found out Hermione and Ron had been dating behind his back. They didn't want him to feel awkward but now their sure it was working they thought he should know. Harry suddenly felt alone, he missed Surius more than ever.

_Draco _Harry thought _is the one person I can rely on, to always be there in my way to hate me, to give me some meaning. _

"Potter… Potter…Harry!" Draco shouted at the green eyed boy's .

_He called me Harry…. that's a first… _Snapped out of this thoughts by another irritated shout from Draco he smirked "Move your self Malfoy"

_Dizzy….so dizzy…. Falling….. _

One minute it looked as if Draco was going to reply next minute, Harry found himself with an arm full of Malfoy. He looked at the boy, Draco's fainted.

_Heat, like raw fire. He's so hot, he's burning up. _Harry did what any person would do, panic, he thought about taking him to see Madam Pomfry, pulling Draco's arm around his neck he lifted Draco that's when he saw the black mark.

_Anger….. Fear? Disappointment? _

In his heart of hearts Harry Knew he should take Draco to Dumbledor but some thing was stopping him.

_What? _

Harry did the next thing that came to his mind, he dragged Draco back to the castle with some help from his invisibility cloak, he got him to the room of requirement, which , was waiting for him as if sensing his dire need. He opened the door the room looked like a hospital room just with loads of books, health books.

"Maybe I should go get some one to help?" Harry whispered as he lay the boy on the bed.

_Who?_

There was no one. As if the room was sensing Harry's and Draco's need a bowl of water had appeared on the bedside table. The bowl was filled with Ice cold water and a small soft cloth. Harry took the cloth wrung the excess water out of the cloth and gently dabbed Draco's forehead then cleaned and bandaged his 'wound'. Once Draco's Fever went down Harry rested back in the chair and soon fell asleep.

Draco awoke, the watch on his wrist told him it was Four am. He looked around

_Where?_

His eyes found Harry, Harry was sound asleep in a chair. The wrinkles of worry and stress the green eye wore in the day smoothed out in sleep. It was obvious to Draco, Harry had helped him.

_Why?_

Draco didn't know why Harry had helped him, all he knew was, he was in Harry's debt and Draco didn't like that in the least. Draco tried to sit up the room start to spin and pain shot through his body. Draco lay back down and looked at his marked arm, it had been bleeding after he'd gotten the mark the pain wasn't so bad now. He altogether was and wasn't surprised to find Harry had bandaged it. He thought back to the previous hours to try and recall what happened.

_I met Harry in the forest, his eyes were so full of pain and he wouldn't get out of my bloody way, pain…. So dizzy, I'm falling, I cant stop myself….. Then its blank. _

"You Fainted" Harry said causing Draco to start.

"thanks for the news flash Potter" Draco spat moving those silver grey eyes to meet Harry's green ones.

Harry glared at the boy not sure whether to hit the blonde or ask him if he was ok. Draco looked around the unfamiliar room as an awkward silence fell.

"where are we?" Draco asked suddenly

"room of requirement." Harry answered slowly as if pondering if it was a good idea to be telling Draco that.

"why? why didn't you take me to Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledor?" Draco asked out of sheer curiosity.

"even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" Harry said frowning in thought. Then some thing occurred to him, Draco's best friend was one of the biggest gossips in the world, did he know about Ron and Hermione? "Draco…. Is there some thing you need to tell me?"

_A moment silence… hesitation. _

"Thank you" Draco said coming to the wrong conclusion.  
"No not that about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Umm… What do you mean?" Draco asked trying to stop his face looking puzzled.

"about them dating?" Harry said.

"what you didn't know?" Draco said sounding amused "well Weasly's a dark horse I mean, I've caught them kissing like… every where do you walk around with your eyes shut or some thing?"

_Ouch, even Draco knew….it's times like this when I feel most alone, the boy who lived is Dieing on the inside. _

"potter….Potter…. POTTER!" Draco shouted snapping the green eyes boy out of his thoughts. There eyes met and there was some thing there that Draco hadn't seen before but what it was Draco neither knew or Liked. "angst much?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry Hissed. Draco sat up, again his head still hurt but his arm hurt more, he needed some thing to kill the pain, it seemed to Draco, Harry needed some thing too.

"I need a drink" Draco said looking around.

"Um.. There's some water here" Harry said pointing to the jug on the bed side table causing Draco to laugh softly.

"not that kind of drink Potter, I meant alcohol, surely your not that much of an innocent" Draco eyed the other boy. Chuckling Draco pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a sip then offered it to Harry. _Now this might just be funny, princess Potter having his first fire whiskey. _

Harry having no experience with alcohol sniffed it and then took a sip. Almost immediately he began coughing though he tried hard to disguise it. He handed the flask back to Draco who took another big manly swig then poured two glasses, Harry quickly declined.

"It'll make you feel better" Draco said holding the cup in his good hand.

"you just want to see me choke" Harry spat

"some truth in that but It will make you feel better" Draco said, Harry wanting so badly just to forget took the glass and followed Draco's example and downed it. After about half an hour of shot for shot, Harry was swaying in his seat and Draco's pain was drowned by alcohol.

"ok ok ok" giggle the drunken Draco. "truth now!"

Neither really knew how they started the truth game but it had resolved them to giggles so it continued.

"ok ok Truth uhhh….." Harry thought for a second, Draco downed his shot and watched as Harry's hand trailed down his neck. "what are you thinking right now!"

"You hab a really nice neck!" Draco declared proudly. "Ok my turn my turn, what are you thinking right now?"

"I just asked you that" Harry shouted pointing an accusing finger at a bowl about 3 foot to the right of Draco.

"I know, just answer the question!" Draco said filling both glasses once more.

"right now, I'm thinkling… uhm… I'm thinking … Uhm…. I have an itchy foot" Harry pulled off his shoe and tossed it so it hit the book shelves pulled off his sock then attempted to scratch his foot but fell face first to the floor. This sent the two boys into a fit of laughter, Draco on his back holding the stitch forming in his side, Harry peeked up and there eyes met all Draco could see was a forehead and green eyes, he laughed more and in doing so caused Harry to laugh more. Harry pulled himself up and plopped on the bed next to Draco.

"its my go…hmmm" Harry frowned a moment of clear thinking helping him "why is it, you are the only one I can count on, your always there to hate me"

Draco frowned "I don't know. I guess its all that destiny crap" Draco said looking to Harry and rolling on his side to face the boy properly. "do you believe in destiny?"

"I .. Um.. don't know. I guess what will happen will happen and we will deal with that then" Harry said, their eyes met and they both burst into giggles. When the giggles subsided Harry held up his hand. "I have some thing to declare!"

"then declare it" Draco said watching Harry with a grin.

"I uh… hmmm I forgot…." Harry said, He laughed to himself while Draco stared at him. He soon stopped laughing. He couldn't help but notice how the firelight played along Draco's skin and over his lips. Harry leant forward and kissed Draco. Draco let out a little 'yip' of surprise but kissed back any way. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart to breath.

"Ummm sorry?" Harry said looking down at Draco who was staring at the boy. "I guess I …"

They never did find out what Harry was going to say that night as he was swiftly silence by Draco's passionate assault. When they pulled away Draco continued to kiss and nip at Harry's neck causing the boy to moan, they help each other for a while but when Draco looked down at Harry…

"he fell asleep on me! How am I gunna get out now?" he muttered.


End file.
